littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenshi Nikaidou
is the one of the main characters in Project Cygnus who is the PlaWres modeler and a second year highschool student at Hakujitsu Senior High School. He is Daito's childhood friend, heir of Nikaidou Zaibatsu and the student council president. His PlaWrestler is called Neptune, who hold the ice/water element. Personal Profile and Favorites Personal Profile *Nickname: Ken-senpai, Kenshi-kun, , *First Meeting: Automatically *Hobbies: chess, Mahjong and reading books *School Subjects **Likes: Math and English **Hates: Nothing *Favorite Foods **Likes: Salisbury Steak, coffee, and Tiramisu **Hates: Eggplants *Favorite Color: Blue *Favorite Style: Cool, Girly, Chic *Club: Library Club *Music: Blues *Sport: Swimming *Ending requirement: 51,500 (Normal) or 63,600 (Romantic) **Good/Romantic: Choose the right answers with; , , and . Favorites *Foods: Croissant, Minestrone, Greek Salad, Calamares, Sashimi, Salisbury Steak, Club Sandwich, Macaroni and Cheese, Udon Hot Pot, Tiramisu, Cream Puff, Petit Gâteau, Coffee, Iced Tea. *Gifts: Stuffed Whale, Orchid, Lily, Cedarwood Perfume, Sea Mist Perfume, Camel Monkstraps, Chelsea Boots, Black Leathered Watch, L-Zip Wallet, Blue-Patterned Necktie, Turtle Shell Glasses. *Birthday/Christmas Gifts: Sapphire Cufflinks (win 500 points), Vintage Camera (win 1000 points). *Favorite Places: New Aquatic Suburbs, Netsuhana Beach, Amusement Park (Water ride, Go-kart, Drop tower), La Seine Library, Fleurs Paillettes Restaurant, Cinema (Romantic-drama movies), Event Hall (Valentine's Day, Cultural Day, Swimming Race), Museum (Aquarium Museum, The Little Mermaid). Appearance Kenshi is a 17-year-old young man with average of 178 cm, shared same age and height with his following classmate Daito. He has a fair skin that too smooth to touch him. He is the best known as a genius due to his high rate intelligence of 300-IQ and has a icy young-looking face. He sports medium blue hair that is short. He has a thick fringe that covers the right side of his face. He has a powder blue eyes that makes him looks cold. Kenshi's default clothes of choose is a midnight blue suit outfit. Underneath his outfit, he wears a denim blue shirt with oxford shoes. He wears a silver-chain belt around his pants, blue wristbands for both hands, and silver ring on the right side of his middle finger. He bears an indigo choker inlaid with snowflake, much like Daito's. Kenshi's trademark trait is a black turtle shell glasses with a power hi-tech that used for analyzing and reading too. At a days of school, Kenshi wears an official Hakujitsu school uniform with blue necktie for male students. He wears a black glasses to keep his sense good while he reading. In Kenshi's route, when he recall the wrecking ship of Mercury Valeria in Pulse Crystal Point (hidden base in anime), Kenshi's hair begin to glow in pure white because of sadness past. His torso become almost crystallized like a jewel due to being influenced by Emilien's chemical reaction. His eyes become pure white. Hatred and vengeful by traumatic memories, Kenshi lets out a mournful, agonized scream and cries in pure revenge that even lost his sense of emotions. In his bad ending, Kenshi's body has become completely jewelled. His entire body now crystallized in blue all over his skin and his hair has grown longer in pure glowing white. In his eyes, his sclera are also crystal-clear while his iris are of a white tint. His teeth are too much sharp, almost like fangs, and has long claws on his hands which are bound behind him. He does not wear his favorite blue suit anymore but rather a white robe-like garment in its place. Like Daito, the robe falls to the sides exposing his torso. Kenshi has lost the ability to speak properly, saliva dripping from his mouth often, and is in a constant state of sad and rage due to Momoha failing on purification. Personality Kenshi is just average and stoic handsome young man, who shown to be more commitment. He's usually can reacts to no pain whenever he hurts. He is the student council president who shown to be more popular with other students. He often surrounded by his classmates for being the finest PlaWres modeler in the world, the two exceptions are Clark and Hibiki. He seems to be more cool, genius and believer in the great ocean. Because the voice of ocean brings a good luck for everyone. He's more friendly with his childhood friend Daito and often trained together whatever dangers comes forth. Like Daito, he shown to be more romantic with Momoha and often datings at swim pool for swimming and playing around. Despite his good morals and good faith, Kenshi holds a sad face and has a strong grudge against Emilien Richelieu after he killing his mother and sister in event of Mercury Valeria's wreck. But he does his best to hide his grief in order to live a better life with Daito or his girlfriend Momoha. Kenshi is more alike an egghead and his passionate for reading and studying about whatever he like. Momoha points out that he is the best student in the school for getting a high scores in all school subjects. In main route, Kenshi uses Neptune's Mercury Visor to located on where Momoha is held captive. In the other side, Kenshi is shown to have a weird habits; it is shown to masturbated himself without everybody's knowledge. But only Momoha who can reacts him doing this, she will passed out and forces herself to given a full forced kiss and touch on his body as a punishment (though it has been removed for Re;match or never happen in anime). Although he blamed himself for acting dirty, Kenshi realizes that he loved her dearly in good ending, especially after he rescuing her from Emilien's mind-control. In romantic ending, he proposes Momoha on the Valentine's Day and they're getting married and lives together at Netsuhana Beach house. PlaWres Info Etymology : means 'two', means 'floor' or 'storey', and means 'temple', which is probably named after an administrative division of Kamakura, Kanagawa. However, Nikaidou's meaning was unknownhttp://www.namespedia.com/details/Nikaido. : means 'sword' and means 'samurai'. So Kenshi means 'swordsman', it can also means 'fencer'https://www.behindthename.com/name/kenshi/submitted. Songs The Japanese alternative rock group, BUMP OF CHICKEN, has participated in several theme songs for the character Kenshi Nikaidou. Kenshi's voice actors, Hikaru Midorikawa and Yuuta Takasugi, has participated in several image songs for the character he voices. Midorikawa-san has also performs a many of them include duets with Hirofumi Nojima, Chihiru Suzuki, Daisuke Hirakawa, Yuuto Suzuki and Katsuyuki Konishi, who are participated in several songs under their characters they voices and forming the fictional male singing unit Hexa✶Starway. Theme songs *'Parade' (Romantic Ending theme song) *'The Day That Became Jewel' (Bad Ending theme song) *'WEATHER BOAT' (Drama CD theme song) *'Answer' (Anime ending theme song) Image songs *'Lullaby of the North Sea' Hexa✶Starway *'Dance Through Heart' *'DeCode ~ As The World Turns Apart' *'Kiss of the White Swan' *'Proto♞Set✓GO!' *'Miracle Meteor Bang!' *'CYGNUS@ENCORE♪FOREVER' *'Sugary Little Angel ~Everlasting Romance~' *'Proto♞Set✓GO! (Reprise)' *'Milky White Moon' Trivia *According to personal profile in Studio Cygnus 15th Anniversary Datebook: **Kenshi was formerly studied at cram school and get a high score with 98%, a high chance to attend the Hakujitsu Senior High. **Kenshi's zodiac sign is Virgo. **Kenshi's hobbies are chess, Mahjong and reading books. **Kenshi's favorite subjects are Math and English, but he is excellent in all subjects. **Kenshi's favorite type of music is Blues. **Kenshi's favorite food is Salisbury Steak and coffee, while his favorite dessert is Tiramisu. **Kenshi hates eggplants because it's too bitter. **Kenshi's favorite activity is Library Club. **Kenshi's favorite sport is Swimming. *It is hinted that Daito and Kenshi are have same age and height, but Kenshi's weight is least than Daito one time. *Kenshi often visiting La Seine Library everyday to reading more about history, world and Plawres. *Kenshi is shown wearing glasses and drinking coffee while doing homework at their dorm's balcony or in the garden. *Kenshi is a smartest main character in the game. *Like Daito, Kenshi is always carrying the long spear as a self-defense or without using Neptune. *His character design is based on Stefan Levin from Captain Tsubasa. *He resembles Ami Mizuno from magical girl manga Sailor Moon. Both are genius with 300-IQ and they can solves any problem in studies/or searching on enemies' weakness. References Category:Characters Category:Project Cygnus characters Category:Project Cygnus main characters Category:Male characters Category:Project Cygnus series